


Squeaky Clean

by LadiesLoveLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesLoveLoki/pseuds/LadiesLoveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selenna is working in her office when a sexy window washer catches her eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

Selenna sat back in her chair at her desk, taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. Another long day, and it was only lunchtime.

She looked up when her assistant, Gretchen, opened the door to her office. She disappeared for a moment, before coming back with a tray with a tea set and some food.

“You, Gretchen, are a saint from Heaven”, she said with a sigh as the other woman put the tray down.

“I do try”, the woman said with a gentle smile.

“Gretchen, please, have lunch with me”, Selenna said. “I feel like I’m in exile in this office sometimes.”

“It’s what happens when you get promoted”, Gretchen replied, sitting down on the other side of the desk.

Selenna poured the tea and prepared it. “What’s for lunch today?”

“Ordered some fish and chips from the shop down the street”, Gretchen replied.

Selenna groaned. “Thank God, _real_ food”, she said.

Gretchen and Selenna sat at Selenna’s desk, chatting and eating their lunch, thankful for the reprieve from work. There was a lull in their conversation when they heard something out the office’s 67th floor window.

“Oh…just the window washers a few floors up”, Selenna said at Gretchen’s quizzical look. “They usually come ‘round this time.”

Gretchen nodded. After a few minutes, Gretchen checked her watch.

“Bugger”, she grumbled. “Time to get back to the grind.” Selenna sighed.

“Damn”, she mumbled. She helped Gretchen clean up, and the older woman grasped the tray.

“Thank you for having lunch with me”, Selenna said. She looked back at her desk. “Looks like it’s going to be a late one again.”

Gretchen gave her a sympathetic look before going for the door. “I can always stay with you to help you with everything”, she offered.

“No, it’s okay”, Selenna replied. “You have plans today. I don’t. So go on when it’s time, all right?”

“Well…all right”, Gretchen said.

Selenna opened the door for her. “Just…if anyone calls, I’m not available”, she said. “And I’m not to be disturbed by anybody. I’ll lock the door, but I just want to finally get all this done without people distracting me.”

“All right, dear”, Gretchen said.

When Gretchen finally left, she sighed, locking the door behind her. She went back to her desk, removing her blazer to reveal a perfectly tailored turquoise button down shirt. She placed the blazer over the back of her chair, and rolled her sleeves up to the elbows and then undid the first three buttons of her shirt. Her hands lifted up to her hair, which had been up in a French twist, and unpinned it, letting it tumble down her shoulders and back. She massaged her temples for a bit with a sigh, before getting to work.

She had been working for about forty five minutes when she heard the scaffold again; this time a shadow fell over her from the window. The shadow of the window washer moved around as he got about his work. The squeaking of the wiper against the glass was oddly soothing.

Another few minutes went by before she sat back in her chair, sighing. Her eyes went to the window, and saw the window washer doing his thing.

She was glad that the windows were one way, because _she really_ liked looking at that window washer, and she really didn’t want to be caught staring at him.

She turned her chair to fully face him. His coveralls were brown and baggy; a pity, she thought, because she would really love to find out what was under them.

There were times that she could _swear_ he was watching her through the window, but she dismissed the feeling because of the one way windows. She could see out, but he couldn’t see in.

At least, _she thought_ he couldn’t see in.

He was tall and lithe, with big hands with sinfully long fingers. He had short, blonde hair that was hidden underneath a baseball cap. It was as if his face was chiseled out of marble; prominent cheekbones, strong jaw, straight nose. His legs seemingly went on for miles; he had to be at least 6 feet.

She let her eyes drift from his feet, slowly up his long, long legs, up his torso and over his arms, up his chest and, finally, up to his face.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized that his eyes were staring right into hers. He stood stock still for a moment before he did something that made heat creep up in her cheeks.

He winked.

She ducked her head down in mortification and turned back to her desk to resume her work. She could have _sworn_ she heard his chuckle through the glass.

She did a bit more work, but was constantly distracted by the long, slow squeak of the squeegee against the window; it was as if he was purposely going slowly. It was a few minutes before she was distracted by a sharp knock on the window.

She looked up to find him watching her. His head was tilted slightly, and he very pointedly allowed his eyes to travel her body, from head to toe, like she had done for him.

Judging by the small smile on his face and impishly gleaming eyes, she figured that he really liked what he saw. That, and the sizeable lump in the crotch area of his coveralls.

Bugger, that had to be one _monster_ cock in order to be so prominent in such baggy clothing.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she bit her lip before slowly standing, allowing him to see her in her blouse and pencil skirt that came down to her knees. She put her hands on her hips, and tilted her head with a small smile on her own face.

She watched as his eyes dropped to her cleavage, covered in blue lace and made prominent by the opened shirt buttons. He licked his lips, and the gleaming in his eyes brightened just a little bit.

Deciding to be a bit naughty, she slowly sauntered up to the window and stood in front of him, a thin layer of glass separating them.

She burst out laughing when he sprayed the window in just the spot where her breasts were, and squeegeed the glass. After a few moments, her laughter tapered off.

Her teeth worried her lower lip for a bit, before looking out at the skyline behind him. Upon seeing no news choppers, she slowly lifted her hands to her shirt, and started undoing it, button by button. The butterflies intensified in her belly as she watched his eyes, which were following her fingers’ every move. She unbuttoned the last button, opening her shirt and revealing her front closing navy blue bra. Her hands ran over the lace, and unhooked it, revealing her breasts to him.

The look on his face made her knickers flood with moisture. His jaw was clenched, and the smirk had disappeared from his face. His hand slowly lifted to the zipper of his coveralls, and slid the little tab down, down, down, all the way down. A white singlet was peeking out from underneath.

Her face flushed as she watched his hand slowly and deliberately slide underneath his coveralls, and palm that bulge that had shown itself between his legs. His hand moved, up and down over it, before he hauled it out.

It was, most assuredly, every bit of a monster cock as she had thought it was.

She bit her lip again and looked around for a quick moment before grabbing her chair and wheeling it over. She stood in front of it, peeking up at him through her lashes as she hiked her skirt up, revealing a matching pair of lacy knickers. She sat down, spreading her thighs wide, leaning back in the chair to give him a good view, and rubbing her slit through the now soaked lace.

She heard him growl as he gripped his monster cock in his fist and started pumping. His eyes never left her hands.

One hand started rubbing her clit, while her other slid two fingers in, making her throw her head back. She was _really_ glad she’d locked the door and told Gretchen she didn’t want to be disturbed.

Her hips thrust forward with every inward stroke, matching his own hips, which were thrusting into his tightly clenched fist. Her other hand slid up to her breasts, pinching her nipples.

She could only _imagine_ how delicious his long fingers would feel inside her, or even better yet, his cock. She would have loved nothing more than to open that window to bring him in so he could fuck her senseless on her desk.

She pointedly eyed his cock with an exaggerated lick of her lips. Her orgasm roared nearer, making her eyes widen and her thighs stiffen as it washed over her.

His growl floated through the glass as his hand pumped even faster. With the way he was breathing, she could tell he was close, so she wheeled the chair as close as she could to the window and positioned herself just so, pressing her breasts against the glass. She’d done so just in time, because his come began squirting out from his cock and splashed on the glass, right where her breasts were positioned. He milked himself of every drop.

They both went limp; him resting against the window, and her leaning back in the chair, and trying to catch their breath.

After a few minutes, they cleaned themselves up; Selenna went to her bathroom, and the window washer cleaned himself off with damp cloths. She came back, once again dressed, to see him cleaning the part of the window where his come had landed.

 _“Thank you”,_ she mouthed to him. _“I think we both needed that.”_

He nodded once at her, a small smile on his face.

She wheeled her chair back to her desk and sat down, while he resumed his work in washing the windows. She couldn’t believe how much stress that little interlude had worked off. She felt rejuvenated.

It had ended up being a late night like she’d predicted, but not nearly as late as she’d first anticipated. It was only around 7:45 when she grabbed her blazer, coat and briefcase, making her way to the elevator and down to the parking lot.

She vaguely wondered whether she was going to get a closer parking spot as she made her way to her car in a far corner of the garage. She unlocked the doors and shoved her briefcase and coat into the trunk, with her keys were in her hand. She’d just closed the trunk when she felt a body suddenly press itself into her from behind. One arm wrapped around her waist, while the other hand clamped over her mouth.

Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She lifted her hand with her keys, but he blocked her efforts to gouge at him.

He stilled her struggles effortlessly, holding her firmly. A moment later, he spoke.

“You know, darling, you really shouldn’t park this far out of the way. Anyone could just come along and grab you.”

He buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply.

“I’ve been thinking about that pretty quim since this afternoon”, he hissed in her ear.

She froze, her eyes widening. He gave her enough room to turn around to face the one holding her.

It was _him_.

He looked _completely_ different than he had on the scaffold. He was wearing a pair of grey slacks, and a white button down shirt.

She barely had time to process the stark difference in clothing, because she was suddenly lifted and placed onto the closed trunk of her car. He spread her thighs wide, his hands sliding up her inner thighs.

“Had to remove those knickers, did you?” he asked at her bare flesh.

She squeaked as she felt his fingers stroke her slit, before sinking two fingers inside. His thumb massaged her clit while pumping his other fingers into her. She moaned, leaning back.

“So hot…so wet…” he purred. “Fuck, I can’t wait to sink my cock in.” The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about them.

_“Then what are you waiting for?”_

He groaned as he removed his hand from between her legs to struggle with his belt buckle. When he hauled his glorious hardness out, he dug into his back pocket and fished out a condom. In an impressive move, he had it open and rolled on his length in not even five seconds. When that was done, he shoved forward, burying himself to the hilt.

She felt his hands undo the buttons to her shirt as his hips began a punishing pace.

God, his cock felt better than she imagined it would!!

Her breasts were suddenly free as his mouth descended to attack them. She slid her hands down his back and under his trousers, gripping his ass as he pumped his hips mercilessly.

Her hips met every one of his thrusts, her inner sheath squeezing him as hard as she could. She wanted to feel every hot, hard, glorious inch of the cock that was currently doing its best impression of a battering ram.

The only sound in that isolated corner of the garage was panting, grunting, and the slapping of skin.

“Oh God”, she squeaked.

“Tom”, he grunted. “Tom. Say it.”

“T-Tom”, she whimpered. “Oh God…”

He positioned her legs so that they were spread as wide as they would go and bent at the knee. He then gripped her wrists and pounded into her as hard as his strength would allow him to. He lifted her wrists to hold them with one hand above her head, while his other hand went between their bodies to press on her clit.

She lifted her head to bite down on his shoulder to stifle a scream as she came, hard. He continued thrusting and rubbing on her clit, not letting up for a moment and forcing another orgasm on her. And a third, and a fourth. When she felt him release her hands, they slid down his back and gripped his ass so hard that she was sure her fingernails left indents.

His breathing was becoming labored, and when her fourth orgasm hit, his thrusts became erratic. Another orgasm, completely unexpected, slammed into her trembling body as he stiffened, his come gushing out of him almost painfully.

Their bodies sagged on the trunk of the car, his face buried in her neck. They took a few minutes to get their breathing under control.

He nuzzled the flesh of her neck.  “Dinner?” he murmured.

She couldn’t help but chuckle. “I think we’re just a touch past that, don’t you think?” she asked.

He lifted his head to peek up at her impishly. It was only just now that she realized how blue his eyes were. She hadn’t been able to really see them before.

“Let me put it to you this way: you’re _definitely_ going to need to eat”, he said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Is this your way of telling me ‘Fuel up for more shagging’?” she asked. He laughed.

“Yes”, he said. “ _Loads_ more shagging.”

She bit her lip, her insides squeezing on him, as he hadn’t removed himself from her just yet. “Oh, my lady parts think that’s a _lovely_ idea. Maybe this time, you’ll actually get to come on my chest without glass in the way.”

He laughed again, and helped her to her feet. They cleaned themselves up, with him disposing of the used condom in a nearby rubbish bin.

“So”, she said, looking up at him. “Where are we going?”

“I know this lovely little Italian place that’s not too far away from here.”

“Lead the way.”


End file.
